


This Kiss

by yami_sango



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_sango/pseuds/yami_sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beginnings are usually scary and endings are usually sad, but it's everything in between that makes it all worth living. [Various/You]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GX.

**Title:** Love is a sweet thing  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Manjyome/You  
 **Spoilers:** None.  
 **Warnings:** None.

I saw the challenge DarkNinja246 (on lunaescense) made so I decided to give it a try! :)

\-----

Manjyome twitched, he was clearly annoyed by your presence. 

"Aww, Manjyome-kun!" You smiled, hugging his arm.

"Manjyome-san da!" He huffed as he tore his arm out of his grasp. He crossed his arms over his chest sending you a stern stare. You were extremely giddy today, more then usual. He blinked. What was going on? "Why are you so happy?," he demanded. 

“It’s so great to find that one special person you want to annoy for the rest of your life.” You poked his nose.

Manjyome blushed. You grinned.

\----

Hopefully I'll have some more drabbles up later today!  
-Yami Sango


	2. Kaiba/You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

 **Title:** That's how love moves  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Kaiba/You (kinda)  
 **Spoilers:** None.  
 **Warnings:** None.

 

xoxoxoxox

Jounouchi huffed, kicking a poor rock that happened to be in his way. "Stupid Kaiba," he muttered.

You rolled your eyes at your friends childish behavior. "It's your own fault, Jounouchi-kun." You poked his arm before lacing your hands behind your head. "If you didn't take everything Kaiba-kun said so personally, you wouldn't constantly get in trouble." 

"Hmph." The blonde shoved his hands in his pockets. He blinked, sending a glance your way. "Come to think of it _Name_ , why were you in detention today?"

You shrugged, "Nothing much. I just happened to hit Kaiba-kun in the face with my roll at lunch." You grinned at the memory. You had long forgotten what Kaiba said to annoy you but know you felt the need at the time to pay him back for the remark.

Jounouchi sweat dropped. "You're ridiculous." He kicked another rock. "Kaiba doesn't want anyone to like him, does he? He constantly keeps everyone at bay by being a prick. I'm convinced he hates himself."

"Hm," you looked up at the now setting sun. "I dunno. People build up walls, not to keep people out but to see who really cares to break them down." You smiled at Jounouchi, "I want to break down those walls."

"I think your crazy." Jounouchi gave you a surprised look.

"Maybe." You grinned.

"You're not going to get anywhere by throwing food at the guy, you know."

"It's a start."

xoxoxoxox

I almost lost this! ;__; I need to stop writing on my computer. I'm constantly losing things and having to rewrite them!  
-Yami Sango


End file.
